


Слежка

by C_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z





	Слежка

– Ясень, Ясень, я Дуб. Что там у вас?  
– Дуб, я Ясень, объект пшшшшфррошшшшш.  
– Ясень, вас плохо слышно, повторите! Приём!  
– Говорю, объект дома, приём.  
– Продолжайте докладывать о каждом его действии, Ясень. Как поняли, приём?  
– Прям о каждом? Серж, осточертело уже. Позывные эти тупые.  
– Ясень, запрещено использовать личные имена в эфире, приём. Докладывайте о каждом действии объекта.  
– Вас понял, Дуб. Объект снял ботинки и убрал в шкаф, Дуб. Поправка, Дуб, это не шкаф, это полка. Как поняли, Дуб?  
– Ля, дерево, ты заебал, давай по существу. Но подробно.  
– Сам дерево. Идёт на кухню. Терновник, приём. Объект входит в твою зону обзора. Терновник?  
– Понял, не дурак. Зашёл, руки моет. Со спины подошёл любовник объекта, поцеловал. Ребята, кажется, я ща буду смотреть гей-порно. Вот помню, в начале семейной жизни Мэри на меня тоже набрасывалась, стоило мне только домой вернуться.  
– Со сковородкой?  
– Не отвлекаться, Терновник, Ясень. Как поняли?  
– Есть не отвлекаться, Дуб!  
– А мне обязательно смотреть, как один мужик другому отсасывает?  
– Я бы посмотрел! Махнёмся не глядя? Иду к тебе, Терновник, приём.  
– Ясень, оставаться на месте, запрещаю покидать точку обзора до моей команды. Терновник, глаз с объекта не сводить! Вам ли не знать, на что способен этот сукин сын!  
– А я слышал, он типа суперсолдат какой-то. На них там на всех, говорят, эксперименты ставили. Этот выжил.  
– А ты больше слушай, что говорят, Ясень. Так можно и до инопланетян дойти. Обычный мужик. Отморозок, конечно, знатный.  
– Ты с ним знаком что ли, Дуб?  
– Да пересекались в горячей точке лет много назад.  
– Никаких подробностей не расскажешь?  
– С хера ли?  
– Уф, они закончили. Я хочу надбавку за работу во вредных условиях!  
– Ооо, Терновник, добро пожаловать в клуб! Не хотите поделиться опытом первого просмотра гей-порно?  
– Иди в жопу.  
– Ясень!  
– Есть завалить ебло!  
– Терновник, чем занят объект?  
– Достал большую кастрюлю, сыпет в неё что-то. Любовник объекта ковыряется в холодильнике. Я тут подумал, может, Мэри так часто мне отсасывает, чтобы не давать?  
– Терновник, мне похуй на твою Мэри, что объект?  
– А что объект? Объекту, небось, дают!  
– Джерри, блядь!  
– Мешает что-то в кастрюле, что – не спрашивай, я тебе не сраный экстрасенс. Любовник стоит сзади и держит его за жопу. Фу, блядь, сладкие голубки!  
– Ясень, приём? Ты серьёзно завалился, что ли? Ясень?  
– Нехай помолчит хоть минуту, Рок, тьфу, Дуб.  
– Ясень, приём, приказываю выйти на связь.  
– Слышь, Дуб, Дуб! Прикинь, любовник объекта-то кажись этот!! Дуб!  
В лицо говорившему прилетает приклад, упасть бессознательному телу не дают, подхватывают и аккуратно опускают на землю.  
– Последний готов, – Роллинз протягивает Романовой руку, она уверенно её пожимает. Главное правило работы на любую военизированную организацию: отдохнувшее начальство – доброе начальство. А ещё спокойное, уравновешенное, понимающее, а главное – не ебёт мозг, потому что уже натрахалось дома. Так что ни у одной секретной службы мира не было шанса испортить Роджерсу и Рамлоу заслуженный выходной.


End file.
